friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Rachel Quits
"The One Where Rachel Quits" 'is the tenth episode of the third season of ''Friends, wich aired in December 12, 1996 Plot When Gunther tells Rachel that Terry wants her to take training again, Rachel realizes how much she hates her job. Chandler and Joey talk her into quitting, which she does. She regrets this soon after, when she's still without a lead on her career a day before her last one as a waitress at Central Perk. Ross accidentally breaks Sarah's leg. Sarah, who is a Brown Bird, can't sell Christmas cookies because of this and out of guilt, Ross sells them in her place in the hope of winning her the first prize trip to Space Camp. He is ousted, however, by girls who have sold hundreds of boxes of cookies. When, as a last desperate attempt, Ross buys enough boxes to top the sales, he is yet again ousted by another girl, but he does make Sarah feel better when, instead of giving her a trip to Space Camp, he takes her at Joey and Chandler's, who have decorated their apartment in a space theme and make her spin in one of the barcaloungers while the guys fool around like aliens. Phoebe can't stand to see Christmas trees being cut down and sold to "serve their Christmas destiny", but she also puts Joey's job as a tree-seller in jeopardy when she goes to see him at work and witnesses the mutilation of an old tree in the chipper. As a friendly gesture, Monica and Joey take the trees to be chipped to Monica's apartment and set them up there. To top it all, Rachel receives a call from Fortunata Fashions, where Joey had managed to appoint her for an interview. She gets the job in fashion, and works her last day at Central Perk with a more lifted spirit (although she does mistake Chandler's order and brings him coffee instead of tea). Finally relieved that she never has to make coffee again, Rachel is appalled to find out her new job at Fortunata Fashions consists of nothing but making coffee for Mr Kapman Sr, hew new boss. '''Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Shelley Berman - Mr. Kaplan Jr. Gene Crane - Christmas Tree Customer Sandra Gould - Old Woman Kyla Pratt - Charla Nichols Romy Rosemont - Troop Leader James Michael Tyler - Gunther Mae Whitman - Sarah Tuttle Crew Directed By: Terry Hughes Written By: Greg Malins & Michael Curtis Trivia *It's revealed that as a girl, Monica gained weight around Christmas, when she started devouring boxes of Christmas cookies. Apparently she ate so many that her father Jack had to buy all the boxes. **Monica doesn't lose her weight to her present figure until 1988, as can be seen in The One With The Thanksgiving Flashbacks. *Being a naturalist, Phoebe cares for trees. In this episode, she can't stand the trees being cut down and dressed for Christmas. In The One With The Cop, while sporting her newfound police badge, she "arrests" a woman for putting a cigarette out on a tree trunk. *Within this episode, Joey displays a knack for lying to Phoebe, however in future episodes he is unable to lie in a believable manner, often bringing in stories about racoons. *Chandler states Rachel is 28 however he has her 30th birthday in season 7 which is 4 years away from this episode 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Friends